


Squirming

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fun, German_Pros_Meeting_2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: After rolling the 20-sided dice I got the following prompts.(nose, ringing, holster, neck, squirming, glasses)





	Squirming

Doyle searched for his glasses while Bodie put on his holster. He hated to wear them in this heat, because they never stopped sliding down his nose. He’d just found them when the phone started ringing. He sat down on the bed and grabbed the receiver. There was a pause, and then Bodie leaned over and started kissing him. He didn’t hear the end of Cowley’s orders, because when Bodie found the special spot on Doyle’s neck, he just couldn’t stop squirming.


End file.
